Whiskey Lullabye
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: Inspired by the song; Most depressing Bade story ever; lots of tears, drama, and more. Takes place after TWC... yet another story. What would happen if TWC had been the last victorious episode? **Does have lots of drinking **NOW COMPLETE!
1. Beck's Whiskey

****_Authors Note: I have been so upset since the last couple ended. Last night, I was listening to my iPod when the song "Whiskey Lullabye" by Brad Paisley came on. I then decided to write this. It's very, very, very depressing, so there's your warning. If you heard the song, I literally just conformed Beck and Jade to it. It made me cry as I was writing this, and I hope it does the same to you. I have all three chapters written, but I will not post the other two until I have some reviews._

_**xxx**_

**W-H-I-S-K-E-Y-L-U-L-L-A-B-Y-E**

**Chapter 1: Beck Can't Survive**

What would happen if The Worst Couple ever had been the last episode of Victorious, ever?

_**xxx**_

"Stop," Tori squealed at Beck. "Your the one that let HER go."

Beck covered his mouth silently. He was was such a strong person, rarely crying over anything ever. He rarely loved anything, and when he had met Jadelyn West, it was like his life was suddenly complete. Every moment without her felt like an eternity that they had been apart.

Everyone had left after the card game, and Beck was sitting in his mustang with Tori.

"It was the biggest fucking mistake I ever made," he yelled, hitting the dash of the car hard. Tori squealed beside him.

"Beck," she pleaded with her voice trembling. "Your scaring me."

Beck turned to look at her, and his eyes looked like cold stones. His mouth formed into a scowl. His hair was a mess, tears streamed down his face.

"GET OUT! Get out of my car, Tori!"

Being more scared then ever, Tori stepped out.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises."

Becks car sped into the night, dust flying behind it. The tires squealed on the road, and Tori started shaking. She had never seen Beck that angry... that upset, and couldn't believe how easy he was leaving Jade.

xxx

Beck found his way to his RV, and stumbled in. His eyes hurt from crying, his body was numb. He felt as if his blood had been drained out of him. He wished, more then anything, that his heart would just stop beating forever.

He wanted to die.

He rumaged through his cabinent. He knew their was a bottle of vodka somewhere back there. He found two, and popped the lid of the first one.

Beck was depressed by this point. It hadn't even been 14 hours, but he was most definitly depressed.

He brought up a recording of Jade singing a lullabye she had written just for him. On nights when bad things happened, he'd play the song to help him sleep. To help him move on. Her voice filled the room. The sweet melody of her voice slapped him in the face and kicked him in the ass. He continued to chug the Vodka, until he had emptied about half the bottle. Listening to her beautiful voice, he though about how stupid he had been

The song continued to mock him.

"Why did I ever let you go?"

Beck cried into the empty darkness, finishing off the first bottle and moving to the second. The room smelled of alcohol, the scent of his own breath burned his eyes raw.

By now, Beck could barely see, and every shadow seemed to be a threat to his existance. He was paranoid. Jade had always been there to protect him. She would never be there again, and some like to say that killed him.

He picked up the framed picture of them and smashed it into the floor.

"I am such an asshole for EVER letting you go!" he screamed, then continued crying until the second bottle was empty. He slammed it so hard to the RV's wall that it cracked into tiny peices of sharred glass. Then he puked his guts out. Right there.

He was too drunk to think anymore, and Beck moved to the small bed in his RV. He smashed his fist againt the wall, creating a giant dent. The skin busted open on his hand, and it didn't affect him.

His blood dripped against the white sheet, and he passed out overtop his clean white pillowcase.

Beck was never awakened again.

xxx

Tori and Andre banged against Beck's door that morning. Tori hadn't slept a bit, worried about Beck. He had honestly scarred the shit out of her last night. She called Andre for help, and they both agreed to check in on Beck at his RV's.

The door finally gave in, busting beneath them. Tori stepped inside the cramped RV, and Andre followed.

"Beck," she called. No answer.

"He's here," Andre assured her. "Probably, Just sleeping - he had a rough night and I would be -"

"Oh my god," Tori screamed, bouncing back into Andre's arms. She was crying hysterically. "I should have never left him last night."

"Shhh..." Andre tried to assure her. He had away of letting her know everything was going to be alright.

"You call Jade," he told her. "I'll call and ambulance. Everything will be fine."

Tori looked at the blood stained sheets. As much as she wanted to believe everything would be fine, Beck was dead, and nothing could ever change that.

The sheets didn't scare her nearly as much as the colorless cheeks of Beck, the way his eyes were closed, and the fresh stains of salty tears down his cheeks. In the unhurt hand he held a picture of Jade, one which she was actually smiling in. Knowing that Beck had loved something so much he was willing to die for it.

Andre's voice echoed in the empty corridor, and Tori kissed Beck's life less lips. A sweet friendly goodbye.

"I hope you enjoy heaven," she whispered soothingly. "Jade will meet you there someday."

Little did she know that some day would come sooner then expected.

xxx


	2. Jade's Whiskey

****_Authors Note: I hope this is okay. I hated killing Avan's character Beck, because he's just so damn cute. I really hated the fact that they broke up, and I do think that they would both be stupid enough to do something like this. I honestly do. In other words, I hope you enjoy Jade's story._

_**xxx**  
><em>

**W-H-I-S-K-E-Y-L-U-L-L-A-B-Y-E**

**Chapter 2: Neither Can Jade**

**_xxx_  
><strong>

After Beck had left her standing in the cold, Jade had wished never to breathe again. She stopped at the beer store on her way home, and using her fake ID, she picked up a couple bottles of hard core whiskey. She hated the smell, but needed something to clear her head.

The bright moon shone through her bedroom, and she drank. Drank to the light of the moon. Not to much, but she was definitly drunk. The feeling was better then the pain she was going through. It took away most the pain, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Beck out her mind. Ever.

She still had a visual image of Beck smiling back at her. The way he could get her to smile like no one else could... it was an absolute blessing.

Jade secretly enjoyed smiling around him. It was a passion the two shared together, and it made her love him even more.

She ended up collapsing onto her black fluffy carpet that night.

The hangover that followed the next morning was brutal, but not as bad as the news she discovered.

"He's dead?"

Her tears rang out into the open space, and she began shaking as she finish off the bottle of whiskey from last night and opened another.

She drank, and Jade realized tonight would be one of her last nights. The full moon had not difted away, and neither had her hangover. She pulled a peice of paper out and sprawled some words of remorse and regret. And love. She wrote about how much she hated herself for fighting with him, how it was her fault he was dead.

The letter finished off with 5 simple words: "I love you, Beckett Oliver"

Jade's eyes welled with tears once again as she started on her 3rd bottle of whiskey for that night.

Jade West could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She clutched onto a framed picture of Beck, and cried. She knew she had dranken to much. She was ready to die. Right then and there, clutching the letter and picture, she fell into an everlasting sleep.

xxx

Cat heard about Beck's death a day later then everyone else. She had been with Robbie when they found out, and she sobbed softly into his shoulder. What else was she supposed to do? Beck and her were awfully close to each other, and it was the only girl Jade didn't mind hanging around him.

She decided she should check on Jade, see how she was holding up and stuff. After the events that happened throughout the past couple days, Robbie told Cat he was coming no matter what, so he went with her.

Cat was silent lately, a change even for her. The news had disturbed her, and though she tried to act fine, Robbie could see through it.

Jade's parents weren't home, so Cat pushed the unlocked door open and stuck her red velvet colored head through. "Jade?"

No answer, so her and Robbie walked right on in.

"Jace," Cat called again. "JADE?"

No one returned her call, and Cat bit her bottom lip in fear. She sprinted up the steps to Jade's room, not wasting anytime. The bedroom door was cracked.

"NOOOO!" She screamed. "No. No, this can't be. She's not dead. NOOO!"

Her call could be heard from miles away. "No, No, No!"

It was a cry heard that saddened the ears of the happiest creature. Cat bent down and stroked Jades hair back, staring at the pale cheeks of Jade. Her lips were tucked into a pout, and she had obviously been trying to convince herself that life was worth living before all this happened.

Robbie dropped his loud mouth puppet Rex at the bedroom doorway, and craddled Cat in his arms. "Shhhh..."

As with Cat, the sight was plain disheartning. Jade had loved Beck so much, that with him dead, she had felt no reason to live herself. Jade couldn't walk this earth without knowing he existed.

He called an ambulance, then Tori. Not long after, it was decided that Beck & Jade would be burried together under a willow tree, which was where they had first met.

xxx


	3. The Whiskey Lullabye

_Authors Note: The final chapter. I really loved writing this. I honestly did. It was SO SO SO SO SAD. I hope I did the couple justice. I'm gonna go write a one-shot about popcorn now(:_

_**xxx**  
><em>

**W-H-I-S-K-E-Y-L-U-L-L-A-B-Y-E**

**Chapter 3: The Groups Final Goodbyes**

_**xxx**_

The group gathered in silence about a week later, all at the corner closest to the willow tree. The willow tree was on a church's property, and they we're more then happy to have the couple burried there in loving memory to what the two had once shared.

Tori and Andre arrived first, properly fitted in black. Tori had managed to add some sparkles, and it was quite ironic because on the way there, Andre had tried to cheer her up by singing make it shine.

Cat and Robbie arrived next, Sinjin and Sikowitz not far behind.

"It's a shame to see two young actors like this," Sikowitz said. The group gasped at the fact he was wearing shoes and an all black suit. "Two of my best actors, for that matter."

The funerl of there dearly loved friends had begun. Soft music played in the background as people spoke. Tori even got up and said a few words.

"Beck was a good friend with me, sure. But Jade, we weren't friends. That doesn't mean anything though. She was an amazing actress, and had a great sense of sarcastic humor. Sure, she could be mean at times, but her and Beck meant the world to me."

Jade smiled down on her from up above.

They all shed tears. Most of the crying was for Beck, even thought it was more or less Beck's fault. He had left her, and then killed himself, making Jade feel even worse about herself.

As Jade and Beck we're lowered to the ground, Andre began to hum the tune to the lullabye Jade had written. He hummed, and soon they all joined in. Not long after, the group, including Sinjin and Sikowitz, was singing along. The song seemed to soothe the air, and the sadness started to fade away.

"Rest in peace; get some sleep; I will still be here tomorrow," Cat finished off. Even her perky additude had gone, and sorrow had replaced it.

"If only they could see how much they needed each other," Robbie said.

"If only they could see how much they meant to us," Tori said quietly.

"Amen," Andre answered. A silence filled the air. Not an awkward one, but a nice, audible pause. It was enjoyable.

They stood around the graves in a circle, still humming softly and crying. Cat was hooked to Robbies, sobbing into his chest. Tori's head was resting on Andre's shoulder, humming softly while letting tears fall like rain from her eyes.

Tori just hoped the two we're together somewhere, and happy.

xxx


End file.
